27, Female, Pureblood
by Ha'niqua
Summary: In which Ginny attempts to cope with the perils of pro-active dating, and Draco is a merciless tease. Banter - among other things - ensue. Written for the 2014 Summer Challenge at the DG Forum - extended version of the original!


Written for the DG Forum's 2014 Summer Challenge

Prompt: "My reputation grows with every failure." - George Bernard Shaw

Winner of _I'd Tap That Ginny _(Best Ginny) and _Gimme Gimme More _(Most in Need of a Sequel)

**27, Female, Pureblood**

**I. Cosmopolitan**

Ginny stood in the middle of the crowded square, sheer determination the only thing preventing her knees from knocking together in the cold. Despite the sudden frost that had blown through London this morning, she hadn't even considered changing her outfit choice for the evening; she'd purchased the tightest black dress she could find earlier that day. She'd even donned her best push-up bra - the one that felt as though she'd been caught in a steel trap - and she was going to make the most of it, damn it. It was just a shame that her good coat was a little too thin for the weather, and that her sturdy winter boots didn't match the short hemline at all. It was also a shame that her date was running exactly thirteen minutes late - and counting.

Clenching her jaw, she pulled a piece of parchment from her handbag, adamant to distract herself from the cold. She discreetly slipped her wand out from the cleverly-disguised pocket in her sleeve, and tapped the page twice, watching as a dark ink began curl across the page. 'Stephen Dobbs' was written boldly at the top of the parchment, and Ginny took a long, hard look at the picture that had appeared just next to it, making sure to memorise the features of the man who smiled back at her; the dark, thinning hair, the solid jaw, the casual lilt to his smile. He looked wholesome, dependable, and all of the things she had ever wanted in a partner, and Ginny had a good feeling about him… except that he was late.

"Excuse me," someone said, and the rich, deep voice sent shivers down her spine as those two simple words washed over her.

Ginny hastily stuffed the parchment back into her purse, her lips curling into a smile as she turned to greet her date, only for her face to fall when she saw the man wasn't Stephen. This man had far lighter hair, neatly groomed, and a very decidedly unwholesome smile; one that made wicked promises and had her toes curling in anticipation. Her expression only soured further as she realised she knew this man - in fact, was forced to work with him on a regular basis.

"Draco," Ginny said curtly. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," he replied, as he looked her up and down, his attentive gaze lingering in places that made her face grow hot despite the cold. "You must be freezing. Why on earth are you standing outside in this weather?"

Ginny crossed her arms, trying to seem unperturbed. "I'm waiting for someone, in case that wasn't quite obvious enough for you."

"Ah, another date?" Draco asked with a smirk, and she didn't appreciate his tone at all. "Awfully inconsiderate of him to leave you alone out here, particularly with those legs on display."

She gave him an impatient look, then glanced about in case Stephen had shown up and been scared off by the presence of another man. "I don't have time for this 'inane banter' business we normally do, Draco."

His expression wavered. "Well, I can hardly leave you here alone, at night or in this weather."

"Right," she raised her brow at him sceptically. "You want to meet him."

"Of course I want to meet 'Harry' - and regale the office with all the sordid details on Monday morning," Draco replied with a smirk, and she rolled her eyes.

"His name is Stephen, and I would appreciate it if you didn't compare him to my ex. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"As vital as my presence is to most people's lives, I'm sure they can do without me for a while." Draco leant against the wall next to her casually, clearly not heading anywhere.

Ginny slumped next to him, trapped. She couldn't leave, or Stephen wouldn't be able to find her, and she couldn't force Draco to do anything, either; dealing with him at the Ministry had taught her that lesson years ago. "Fine, but as soon as he gets here you're going to leave. Clear?"

He studied her for a moment, then smirked. "Crystal," he said, slipping his hands into his pockets. "So, where is he?"

"I don't know," Ginny replied, lifting her head. "Maybe he got caught up with something."

This seemed to amuse Draco. "Typical Potter behaviour; dropping all existing plans at a moment's notice when something _urgent_ arises. Maybe he had to help an elderly witch cross the road."

Ginny thumped him hard on the arm. "Don't be ridiculous - Stephen isn't Harry."

"Right," Draco said grimly as something caught his eye, and he straightened. "Here comes Harry now."

"What?" Ginny glanced about then back to Draco, confused. "I don't see -"

"Excuse me," someone said, startling her, and she turned away from Draco to see a short, dark-haired man next to her. He gave her a worried look, then glanced curiously up at Draco.

"You must be Steve," Draco said, holding his hand out, and Stephen reluctantly shook it. "Draco Malfoy. I was just keeping the lady company while she waited alone in the cold."

"_Draco_," Ginny hissed, then turned her mega-watt smile to Stephen. "Stephen, it's a pleasure to meet you. Draco was just leaving."

Stephen peered at Draco rather vacantly, as though he weren't entirely sure what was happening; she wondered if he needed glasses.

"Have fun, children," Draco said with a smirk, nodding meaningfully at Ginny. "I'll see you on Monday. Steve, it was a pleasure."

Ginny watched Draco as he gave her a meaningful wink, then sauntered off to wherever it was nosey gits spent their free time. She turned to Stephen, her best smile gracing her lips. "Sorry about that. Shall we go?"

Stephen furrowed his brow at her. "Yeah," he said, then abruptly turned and headed back across the square, Ginny tripping over her heels to keep up with him.

**II. Screwdriver**

The onslaught of taunts greeted Ginny as soon as she stepped out of the office lift on Monday morning.

"How was your hot date, Ginevra?"

"Did you show him a good time?"

"When are you announcing your engagement?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, ignoring her coworker's unimaginative jibes as she made a beeline for Draco Malfoy's cubicle, and the man in question smirked at her in a way that might have made her swoon - if she wasn't so irritated. "How is it that you manage to spread news of my love life faster than a case of spattergroit? It's not even 9 o'clock yet."

"Blast interdepartmental memo," Draco told her matter-of-factly, then took a contemplative sip of his tea.

"I'm fairly confident that a department head needs to sign off on those things." Ginny crossed her arms just as the memo designated for her shot into the cubicle - likely having spent the early morning flitting across the office in search of her - the nose of the paper plane agitatedly nudging her arm. Draco gestured for her to open it as he reclined in his desk chair.

Ginny unfolded the parchment and scanned the contents. "Ah, you wrangled Percy into signing off on it. I'd be impressed if you weren't such a git."

"You should be impressed; talking him into it was no easy feat," Draco said, his smirk widening.

She scrunched the parchment into a ball and gave him a withering look, despite the fact his sexy smirk was threatening to make her knees go weak. "Maybe you should save yourself the trouble and stop bothering everyone with my personal life."

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley. Your dating antics account for the majority of my entertainment each day, and a considerable amount for the rest of the office, too."

"You need to get out more." She pegged the ball of paper at his head. Draco leant to one side, and it bounced harmlessly off the wall behind him, so she changed the topic. "What time did Orla schedule the committee meeting?"

Draco looked somewhat deflated as he glanced at his calendar, and she had to stop herself from grinning at the small victory. "Half one. Are you going to see him again?"

She rolled her eyes, ignoring his question, though her heart gave a small leap that he cared - just a little - if she saw other men. _He's just teasing you,_ she told herself firmly, _keep it together. _"I'll see you in the meeting, Draco."

"That's a 'no', then. Why don't I show you a real date and take you to dinner?"

Ginny stamped down the fluttering of hope that the mock-serious question threatened to give her - even if he was serious? A one-night-stand with Draco Malfoy was the last thing she needed. "Sorry Casanova, but I'm looking for more than just a date," she replied dryly, then pointed at his In-Tray. "And you should be reviewing the meeting agenda."

Draco waved his hand. "These meetings are always the same. There are only so many cover stories you can invent when Muggles spot a house-elf in the frozen food aisle at Tesco's."

"If the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee is so beneath you, then don't bother coming to our meetings," Ginny said sweetly as she turned to leave.

"And miss the highlight of my week? Not a chance."

Ginny rolled her eyes again as she left his cubicle, heading for the line of closed offices at the back of the floor. The young secretary whose desk stood sentry before them glanced up as she headed towards him, but when he saw who she was he quickly dropped his head again, knowing better than to stop her. She walked straight to the middle door, upon which a shiny plaque read 'Department Head of the Office of Misinformation', and she knocked briefly before heading straight in.

"Just a -" Percy began, then glanced up from a thick stack of parchment as the door clicked shut behind her. He seemed quite flustered. "How many times have I asked you to knock?"

"I did knock," she told him as she dropped into one of the chairs opposite his desk and folded her arms. "How many times have I told you not to enable Malfoy?"

"He raised a good point," Percy said unapologetically, returning his attention to the papers in front of him.

Ginny leant forward, planting her hand in the middle of the page that held his attention, and he looked up at her again with displeasure. "I mean it, Percy. I know he's good, and I know you're bending over backwards to keep him from leaving your department, but I'm drawing the line with this; he's giving me a bad reputation."

"Ginny, I say this as your older brother who has nothing but your best interests at heart, but you are the only person responsible for your reputation. How many men have you dated this past month alone?"

"I don't see how that's anyone else's business," Ginny told him curtly.

Percy's face reddened slightly, even as he folded his hands on top of his desk in a calm manner. "You seem to have a date with a different man every week. People talk."

It was probably a good thing she was well-adjusted to Percy's blunt manner, or she would be totally offended. Unfortunately that didn't stop the comment from stinging. "That's unfair," she told him, standing up. "I don't see what's wrong with wanting to find my One; and I don't see what's wrong with being proactive about it, either."

"I just wish you would just be more…" Percy paused and looked away, clearly uncomfortable. "Discreet."

It wasn't difficult to miss his implication. "Discreet? I never - I mean, I wouldn't -" She stopped abruptly, her face flushing. "I am _not_ discussing this with you."

Ginny stormed from the office, and Percy didn't try to stop her; he was as well-adjusted to her temperament as she was to his. It was a childish thing to do, but if she couldn't be petulant towards her brother… well, when _could_ she?

**III. Kamikaze**

By half-one Ginny was thoroughly miffed with every person she'd encountered so far that day. She'd spent most of her morning burying herself under the Committee minutes from last week - not to mention any other parchment that happened to make it's way across her desk - purely in order to avoid her coworkers. She could barely even use the loo without someone recognising her mary-janes peeking out under the stall, then taking the time to offer a running commentary on her love-life while she tried to get a handle on her stage fright.

So, it was with inhuman force of will that Ginny restrained herself from snapping defensively when her assistant, Orla Quirke, thoughtfully advised her that they were going to be late for the meeting.

"The meeting can't start without us," Ginny replied tightly, attempting to relax her jaw as she gathered her reports and led the way to the conference rooms at the front of the office.

When they arrived, the conference room was deserted, and after fifteen minutes of pacing Ginny felt a headache coming on. "I have a very brief errand to run upstairs," Ginny told her assistant. "If this room isn't full by the time I'm back, you may want to take the rest of the day off." Orla raised a brow at Ginny, unperturbed, and said nothing as she continued to flip through her copy of the meeting agenda.

Ginny stormed down the hall towards the lifts, fully intending to personally roundup each member herself - starting with their resident Office of Misinformation representative Draco Malfoy on level four, who she blamed beyond a shadow of a doubt for whatever in Merlin's name was going on here. She jammed her thumb against the button impatiently, then stood with her arms crossed as she glared at the doors. She was so distracted by her irritation that she didn't even notice the man standing next to her.

"Fancy running into you, Ginny Weasley," he said, startling her, and she almost jumped a foot in the air. Turning, she met a startlingly familiar green gaze and easy grin.

"Oh. Hello, Cormac," she said once she recognised him. "I didn't expect to find you lurking around the Magical Accidents office. Shouldn't you be up on level one with the rest of the high-brow politicians?"

He leant against the wall and grinned at her, looking incredibly handsome. "My job would be rather boring if I was trapped with those stiffs all of the time, don't you think?"

She smiled back at him, half-forgetting her farce of a Committee meeting. "Ah, so you're considering a career change. I can't say I blame you, wanting to get away from those lavish lunch meetings."

"Entertaining those foreign dignitaries is a tough gig, but someone has to do it."

"Well, feel free to transfer to the Muggle Liaison office, because we're going to be severely understaffed after I finish offing the majority of the department this afternoon."

"I'll have to reconsider my options," Cormac said, just as the lift announced its arrival with a loud 'ding'. "I definitely wouldn't mind working under you."

Ginny felt a hot blush creep across her cheeks, and she was in the middle of formulating a neutral-sounding response when someone interrupted their conversation. "I don't think you'd enjoy working under Ginny," Draco said as he strode out of the lift, expression smug. "She really can crack her whip, but that isn't to every man's taste."

Cormac offered Draco a tense smile, and Ginny felt terribly awkward between the two men - not that that was enough to suppress her fury over Draco's gall. "Malfoy, could I have a _word_," she said tightly, taking his arm in a tight grip. She offered a brief apology to Cormac before pulling Draco aside, toward the conference rooms and away from prying eyes.

"You have a surprisingly tight grip," he told her once she let go.

Ginny scowled at him, arms crossed. "Really? That's all you have to say to me?"

"Not your usual type, is he?" Draco remarked, nodding his head to where Cormac had just boarded a lift, seeming somewhat bewildered. "If you want to take a walk on the wild side, at least do it properly."

"You are _unbelievable_," Ginny scoffed. "That's none of your business."

Draco raised a brow. "If you're going to let Cormac McLaggen flirt with you shamelessly then you should probably do it outside of the office."

Infuriated, Ginny threw her hands into the air. "Why? So you can _stalk_ me, then exaggerate my incredibly dull love life to all of my colleagues the next day, like you usually do?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. If the men you went out with weren't so incredibly dull, I'm sure you'd be having as marvellous a time as the rest of us." Draco had the audacity to smirk at her.

She felt her eye twitch. "So who should I be dating then, Draco?"

"Me, of course."

If Ginny hadn't been so furious, she might have burst out laughing. "Can you please be bloody serious for once?"

Draco crossed his arms, expression flat. "Am I not communicating my seriousness clearly enough to you? We'd make a great match."

"That's enough! Is it _really_ too much to ask for you people to give me a little respect?" She pointed down the hallway. "Get in that god-damn meeting room. You better hope that the rest of the committee has arrived or I'll have Luna turn your bollocks into a pair of earrings and wear them to the Christmas party!"

He stared at her silently, as though assessing exactly how mad she was, and he must have seen that she was at the end of her tether because he turned and walked down the hall without a word.

Ginny eyed his broad shoulders as he retreated, so angry she wanted to smack him. But, more than that, she was unbelievably embarrassed over everything that had transpired today - even though she knew full well she had nothing to be embarrassed about. What she did was nobody's business except her own, and she didn't want to care what anyone else thought of her, but... Well, she couldn't help it. So clearly, if Ginny wanted to gain a little respect around here, she'd have to make some sacrifices - namely, her proactive attempts to find happiness.

It was all so unfair, though. _Draco _didn't give a flying Pygmy Puff what anyone thought of him, and people seemed to respect him anyway; people just thought she was a loud, crazy bint when she embraced a similar attitude. Her eyes dropped to his firm, well-rounded bottom, and she tilted her head to the side. If her bum looked as good as that in a pair of trousers she probably wouldn't care what anyone thought of her, either.

Draco suddenly turned, startling her, and she blushed bright red as her head snapped up to meet his gaze; Merlin, maybe she just needed to get laid.

His stoic expression shifted, the signature smirk returning with more ego than ever. "My prayers have been answered," he said as he gestured to his crotch, and she flushed a deep red. "Everyone's waiting. Are you coming, Weasley?"

Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose, as she felt her fledgling headache turn into a migraine. "If only," she muttered under her breath, then followed him in.

"Glad you all could join me," Ginny said sarcastically as she came through the door, giving pointed looks to all committee members present. They glanced at her sheepishly, well aware whatever amusing joke they'd been attempting had backfired. Meanwhile, Draco lounged at his seat at the head of the table, smirk still firmly in place.

**IV. Firewhiskey**

Four hours later, Ginny fell onto her battered old lounge, clutching a bottle of Firewhiskey as though it were the only thing keeping her from floating into the ether. Monday was done and dusted, thank Merlin, and starting tomorrow she would channel all her power into demanding the respect of her coworkers.

But tonight she was in mourning for her tragic love life, which she was being forced to put to bed after a short, unfulfilling career - for now, at least.

"_Da svidaniya_," she toasted, and took a hard swig from her bottle.

So she was probably going to be alone for the rest of her life. Who cared? She had family, and friends, and she could work her way to the top at the Ministry if she put her mind to it. But a great job wasn't going to give her good company, and it certainly wasn't going to keep her warm at night. Merlin knew, the closest it had come to making her feel remotely fulfilled was by fantasizing about Draco Malfoy bending her over his desk and - _Don't think about that._

Ginny pulled the familiar, worn piece of parchment from her pocket and held it in front of her, pressing the tip of the wand to the paper. She could hear it whispering to her, almost as though it were possessed with a piece of her soul, urging her not to destroy the tattered thing. But, if Ginny was really serious about sorting things out at work, she had to give up dating, and the best way to do that would be to get rid of the thing that enabled her the most: her dating profile. Still, Ginny was reluctant to destroy the thing. Was giving up on love really the answer to her problems? Everyone else seemed to think so, but for some reason she just wasn't convinced.

Instead of burning the paper to ash as she'd intended, she examined her match preferences with a frown. Appearance? Dull. Occupation? Dull. Interests? Dull, dull, dull. It sickened her to admit it, but Draco was right. How many Harrys had she dated over the last few months? It didn't matter that these men were so dependable, or anything else; at the end of the day they were never what she needed... And Ginny needed someone who challenged her.

She thought about Cormac McLaggen, and his unsubtle flirtation earlier that day. _He_ was definitely interested... But Ginny wondered if that interest was a matter of convenience - particularly considering the blast memo Draco had sent out that morning, the timing was particularly suspicious. Either way, she was sure Cormac just wasn't right for her, or as different from Harry as people seemed to think.

Ginny thought back to Draco's unwarranted remarks from that afternoon. _If you want to take a walk on the wild side, at least do it properly_. Well, she supposed he knew what he was talking about. He was Draco Malfoy, after all, and he'd been dead on in his assessment of her love life - though it grated her to admit it. Maybe Draco had held the solution to her dating problems all along?

_Ridiculous,_ she thought snidely, as she lifted the bottle for another sip - but as the cool glass met her lips, she paused. Draco had already given her a solution, but she'd brushed him aside. He was an absolute pain to deal with, but would he go far enough to compromise himself in his attempts to rile her up? Absolutely not.

So... Draco Malfoy had asked her out. And she'd threatened to remove his testicles.

Splendid.

Ginny quickly dropped her mostly untouched bottle onto the coffee table, and raced across to the fireplace to grab a handful of Floo powder. "Malfoy Manor," she managed to say clearly, throwing the powder to the ground, and as emerald green flames raced over her body she couldn't help her smirk. She'd apologise for threatening his manhood first, then make him pay for her horrible day afterwards; after all, she couldn't start a healthy relationship without teaching him a lesson or two.

**V. Woo Woo**

Ginny fidgeted nervously in the entrance hall at Malfoy Manor, under a tiny house elf's scrutinising gaze. She knew she looked a mess in her soot-covered jumper and trousers, but somehow a bloody house elf was making her feel as though she was inappropriately attired for a Monday evening.

"Can Lipsy help Miss?"

"Yes." Ginny cleared her throat. "I'm here to see Draco."

Lipsy looked her up and down skeptically. "Miss doesn't _look_ like she's here to see Master."

Ginny rolled her eyes - wasn't it perfect that Draco Malfoy's house elf was giving her attitude? "Please tell Draco that Ginny is here to see him."

"Master isn't home," Lipsy told her cryptically.

"I need to see him. It's urgent."

She clearly wasn't buying Ginny's story. "That's what _all_ Master's lady visitors say."

Ginny scoffed at that; Merlin, this was like pulling teeth. She tried not to be too impatient with the elf. "Do I look like Draco's usual 'lady visitors'?"

"No..." The house elf's eyes shifted about the room, unsure. "Master is a very busy wizard. Master says no one is to disturb him this evening."

Ginny scowled at the elf. Any other day, she might have thrown in the towel and headed home to regroup, but after the day she'd just had she was not taking no for an answer - particularly not from Draco Malfoy's house elf. She drew up to her full height and narrowed her eyes at the elf. "Lipsy, Master Malfoy will be incredibly disappointed if he doesn't speak with me this evening. He will be _particularly_ displeased with anyone who attempts to hinder our meeting."

Lipsy fidgeted with the hem of her sheet, as though she wasn't sure what to do. "Master... Master told Lipsy he would be at _The Amorentia_ this evening."

"Thank you Lipsy, you have been so helpful." Ginny smiled at the poor elf, whose expression looked as though she'd just committed treason. "I'll be sure to tell Draco how much."

Ginny lingered a moment, unsure what to do. It was a stroke of luck that Draco was at _The Amorentia_, which was just down the road from her apartment, but that was one establishment Ginny was definitely ill-attired for. She deliberated for a moment, before eventually deciding to go home and change; it was still early, and chances were she would still find Draco there later in the evening.

And if he went home early? She'd still be well-equipped to return to Malfoy Manor and knock his trousers off - maybe even his pants, too.

Her mind made up, Ginny Flooed home, and she rushed to ready herself for her confrontation with Draco. After a quick shower, she applied a small amount of makeup and tamed her frazzled hair into thick waves that fell about her shoulders. As she deliberated her outfit, Ginny's face felt hot at the memory of how Draco had looked at her in her date outfit the other evening. She couldn't help her grin as she slipped back into the tight, black dress, and not even the wires of her bra threatening to crack her ribs could dim her excitement.

When she was satisfied she could render Malfoy speechless, she picked up her coat and bag and headed to her front door - the bar wasn't that far away, and there was no way she was going to risk mussing her dress by Apparating there - only to come nose-to-nose with Draco himself when she threw it open, his hand poised to knock.

Slowly, he dropped his arm, and despite her initial shock she grinned at his stunned expression. "Lipsy was right," he told her, and she thought she should have known better that Draco Malfoy would always have something to say to her. "I _would_ be incredibly disappointed to miss this."

She stepped back slowly, to make room for him through the doorway - and so he could see the full effect of her dress. "Won't you come in?"

Draco gave her a suspicious look, but entered anyway. "I hope I didn't catch you on your way to another date." His tone was almost scathing, and it brought another smile to her lips.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous," she told him as she turned to rehang her coat and purse in the entryway, then smoothly strutted past him to the lounge. "Can I take your coat?"

He shrugged it off silently, and her knees felt a little weak as the thick material slid over his wide shoulders, making her wonder what the silky fabric of his shirt would look like moving across his skin if she ripped -

Draco thrust his coat at her, a little too forcefully, and she snapped out of it. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll have what you're having," he said with a pointed look to the bottle of Firewhiskey, still open on her coffee table.

Ginny couldn't bring herself to be embarrassed that she'd left her alcohol sitting out as though she did this every day if the week; if _he_ refused to feel like an utter tosser following some of his less-than-fine moments, then she would too. Instead, she went to the small kitchen nook on the other side of the lounge room, letting her hips sway just a little, and retrieved two glasses. As she did, she slyly glanced over her shoulder and noted that he was definitely checking out her arse - _Perfect_, she thought to herself with a smug little smile.

"You really did a number on my house elf," Draco said casually, and when she turned back to him he was studiously examining the knick-knacks on her mantle. "I had to talk Lipsy out of running through traffic after she found me at _The Amorentia_ and broke the news of your interrogation."

As Ginny poured them each a drink, she stifled a frown at the thought that she'd allegedly made the poor house elf do such a thing. "Well. Maybe if you weren't such a wanker your house elf wouldn't be so determined to do herself in," she couldn't help but reply tartly as she passed him his drink, then chinked her glass against his in a toast.

"Of course." Draco took a long sip, examining her over the rim of his glass, and she felt an uncomfortable flush beneath his scrutinising gaze. "So, what was _so_ urgent that it couldn't wait until work tomorrow?"

Against all her better judgement, Ginny suddenly felt shy as those stormy grey eyes honed in on her. She threw back her drink forcefully, giving a small cough afterwards. "I, uh, owe you an apology."

"Just the one?" he asked her, turning back to her mantle.

"I figure we can cancel the rest out with all the apologies you owe me," she said with a smile - one that slowly dissolved when he didn't respond. "What? No clever reply about my infinite ability to put my foot in it?"

He stayed silent, though Ginny could almost feel his aching desire to goad her. She came up beside him, even going to far as to give his shoulder a hard nudge, but he still didn't look at her. "You asked me to be serious, and you asked for respect. I don't know how to be anything other than what I am with you, so surely my silence is more amenable than anything else I can offer." His tone was scathing, and she couldn't help her flinch.

She pushed herself between his body and the fireplace, ignoring the hot blush that crept across her cheeks at the solid contact. "I'm sorry for threatening to turn your testicles into earrings," Ginny said, peering up at him to try and meet his fleeting gaze. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," she lifted her arm, resting her glass against the mantle next to her, then put her hand again this cheek to turn his face towards her, though he still looked anywhere but directly at her. "And I'm sorry I wasted so much time looking for a Harry when you were right in front of me."

His piercing gaze snapped to hers, and she was thankful that she'd managed to wedge herself in front of him, because his body pressing hers into the mantle was the only thing keeping her upright. Slowly, he lifted his arm to reach over her shoulder, resting his glass on the mantle next to hers. Ginny barely breathed as she felt a tug on her hair, and she realised that he'd deftly slipped his fingers amidst the thick waves. "I'm one of a kind, Weasley," he said, and she could have fainted at the sight of his delicious smirk - except that she wasn't prone to fainting, thank Merlin, or she'd never hear the end of it.

Ginny returned his smirk, letting her hand slip down his jaw, nails lightly grazing his neck before coming to rest on his chest. "I'm not sure about that. You were doing a rather uncanny impression of the broody Boy-Who-Lived a moment ago."

"Are you implying," Draco began, brow raised, "that I, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, am not in fact a 'Draco,' but a '_Harry_'?"

She took advantage of his indignation to run her fingers across his chest, wondering again about the fabric - and what lay underneath. "I'm just saying, you're so eager to defend your house elf's honour... That seems like an awfully 'Harry'-ish thing to do."

He leant down towards her, his body pushing flush against hers as his lips lingered mere inches from her own. "I think you need a lesson on what it means to be a 'Draco.'"

Ginny grinned, lifting her other hand to glide behind his neck, the ends of his hair tickling her fingers. "I am your willing student."

Before she could take a breath, his lips were hot against hers, and she _would_ have fallen to the floor if it weren't for his body so firmly against her, his hands gripping her hips. His tongue slid against her lower lip and she opened for him on a sigh as he gave her what she needed, invading her mouth possessively as his hands began to explore her body, heating her skin in a way that shocked and thrilled her all at once.

Draco's mouth parted from hers, though she followed him eagerly, but she moaned as he tilted her head to the side and began to press searing, heavy kisses against her neck. His teeth nipped against her skin, and she moaned again, rubbing her body against his wantonly, and he groaned even as he continued a trail down her throat.

"Draco," she breathed, her fingertips skimming across his clothes, causing his breath to hitch, before tugging against the troublesome fabric insistently.

"Tear it," he told her between ministrations, and with a wicked grin she clenched her fists in the silky fabric before ripping it clean apart, the buttons scattering across her hearth. Eager to indulge in the treasure she'd just unveiled, she gave him a solid push, to take in his uncovered chest. Smooth, alabaster skin covered his lean muscles, and she pressed her lips to his pec, the closest part of him to her mouth. His hands tightened over her hips as she explored his chest with her mouth and hands, and she revelled in the fact he barely breathed as she teased him; it made her even more eager to see what other ways she could affect him.

Before she could find out, he slid his hands over her bum, lifting her, and her legs wrapped around his waist, aligning her body perfectly against his. She felt the hard length of him press insistently at the juncture between her legs. "Draco," she breathed as she slid her fingers into his hair, kissing him hard.

"Ginny," he moaned in answer, tilting his head so his lips brushed along her cheek, then against her ear. "I've wanted you for so long, Ginny."

The words alone were enough to set her on fire, and she knew without a doubt she would have him tonight. "My bedroom," Ginny told him, her voice thick with lust.

Draco's laugh was deep and throaty, and somehow even that turned her on, too. "Where?" He asked as his lips travelled down her throat adventurously.

She blinked at him dumbly, before she remembered he'd never visited her apartment before. "Just there," she told him, gesturing toward a door on the adjacent wall, unable to resist her own laugh.

He jostled her slightly, rubbing her against his erection once again, before carrying her away.

Ginny found herself mildly impressed by how expertly he managed to support her weight and manoeuvre the door, until he gracelessly dropped her upon her hastily-made bed - thank goodness she'd thought to tidy her room that morning.

"Merlin, you're heavy," he remarked as she reclined backwards, so she lifted her leg and thumped him in the chest. He caught her ankle, smirking playfully as he dragged her towards him, then proceeded to allow his hand to travel up the length of her calf and thigh, his firm grip making her shiver in anticipation. Slowly, he lowered his body over hers, his lips gently brushing against the shell of her ear, hot breath causing goosebumps to break out across her skin. "Are you ready for me, Ginny?"

"Why don't you find out?" she asked him, challenging him even as her hands clutched at his shoulders and she arched her back into his body, and she felt his lips curl into a smirk against her skin.

His fingers dug firmly into her flesh, one hand at her back and the other holding her thigh to his body, and his lips brushed against her ear once again. "If you insist," he said, rolling her body with his, losing none of that delicious, heated contact until she was over him.

Playfully, Ginny dragged her nails down his chest as she sat up, and it was Draco's turn to arch his body toward hers. "I rather like the view up here," she said, a small moan escaping her lips as his erection pressed insistently between her legs.

"I can think of an improvement or two." His eyes flashed as he sat up, his lips coming against hers. "I've been fantasizing about this dress since Saturday."

Ginny tilted her head back, giving him full access to her throat as his hands worked at the zipper at her back, and a moment later his hands skimmed thoroughly across her flesh as he took the liberty of relieving her of her clothing. The almost reverent way he touched her told her the dress had been a good investment, and the perfect choice for this evening.

His hand settled firmly against the small of Ginny's back to anchor her against him, as his other hand traced across the swell of her breast, goosebumps breaking out in the wake of his calloused fingertips. Unable to help herself, she rocked against him, the delicious pressure of his hard length beneath her almost enough to undo her entirely.

"Do that again," she commanded, but Draco did one better by lowering his mouth to her skin to repeat the sensations. It was bliss - better than she'd ever imagined - having Draco Malfoy's mouth on her body like this, and she slid her hand up the back of his neck, then his head, to keep him from moving away.

Draco seemed to have no complaints about this, and a moment later she felt her bra fall away from her skin, though she wasn't bare for long before his hot, attentive tongue was laving at one of her hardened nipples.

She moaned his name as he stroked her heated skin with his tongue and fingers, the sensations driving her mad. "I need you," Ginny told him as she arched her back further for him, the wanton way she ground her hips against him telling him exactly where she needed his attention.

With a wicked gleam in his eyes he pulled away, and she almost whimpered until he had her on her back again, his hands deftly removing the last of her underwear, until her body was naked before him. "Ginny," he whispered, almost reverently, his own body hovering above her, not nearly bare enough for her liking.

Ginny sat up, her hands moving to the waist of his trousers, and in moments she had his thick, hard length in a tight grip, causing Draco to exhale a sharp breath.

"Wait," he said, his hands circling her wrists, and pinning them above her head. She opened her mouth to tease him as she usually might, but his serious expression stopped her.

"Draco?"

Slowly, he released her hands, letting the weight of his body settle over hers as he looked into her eyes, forehead pressing against hers lightly. There was a long moment of silence, and his penetrating gaze shook her deeply.

Uncomfortable with the tense moment, she tucked her hands behind her head and grinned up at him. "So, what now?"

"I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have shared your personal business with everyone at work."

She tilted her head. "You don't owe me anything, Draco," she smirked. "You can't help it if you're jealous..."

Draco leant down and kissed her hard, effectively wiping away her smile. "This is important, to me," he told her, and with the way he was pressed all along her body she knew exactly what _this_ was. "You're important," his fingers brushed gently along her cheekbone, before his hands cupped her face. "I want to be important to you, too."

"Oh," Ginny murmured, breathlessly, her lips curving into a small smile. His eyes darted to her mouth, and he slowly licked his lips before meeting her eyes again. Her smile grew at his reticence, and she rolled him to his back, leaving her body cuddled close to his side, legs tangled. She reached up to brush his hair away from his face tenderly, then slid her hand down the side of his neck, her arm draped across his chest. "You know, I never thought we'd come this far. In fact, I can't remember the last time I did - with anyone."

He rolled his head to the side, gazing at her with his stormy expression, then his arms went around her to cuddle her close. "I don't care about that; I care about you and me, now."

Ginny licked her lips. "You know what I want, Draco," she paused a moment, only moving on when she took the slight incline of his head as agreement. "I don't compromise. It's all or nothing, for me."

"Well, then," he sat up suddenly, pulling her upright with him, so they sat together naked on her bed. She blushed slightly, unable to help feeling a little self-conscious, but she tamped the feeling down and lifted her chin so she met his gaze evenly. He took her right hand in his left, and lifted the other to brush against her cheek - still heated from the blush - and smirked at her. "Ginevra Weasley, will you _finally_ accept my long-standing invitation to have dinner?"

She brushed the pad of her thumb across his knuckles, smiling. "I think you'll have to convince me of your intentions."

"With relish," he said, solemnly, then pulled her back down to the mattress.

**VI. Hair Of The Dog**

The next day, a thoroughly satiated Ginny Weasley sat at her desk, attempting to knock over the high pile of paperwork in her In-Tray.

Orla appeared at the entrance to her cubicle, her usual unflappable self. "Ginny, Mr. We-"

"_What did you do?_" Percy's hoarse voice asked as he came up behind her assistant, and Ginny lowered the document she was currently reviewing to blink up at him innocently.

"Percy, I thought we agreed on knocking before entering," Ginny said sweetly, bracing her elbows against her desk in order to rest her chin on both hands.

He took his horn-rimmed glasses off in order to pinch his nose. "I can't believe you would do this to me."

"Me? Whatever did I do?" she played dumbly, still smiling.

"You know very well what you did, and when my _best employee_ finds out he's going to -"

"Talking about me again, are you, Percy?" Draco asked with a smirk as he strode into the office.

There was a long beat, as no one spoke, and Ginny's smile broadened. "Don't mind that narcissist, Percy; what were you saying?"

Percy looked between the two of them, Draco now casually leaning against Ginny's desk as she continued to smile at him. He looked so stricken that Ginny decided to put him out of his misery.

She moved to stand next to Draco, gently brushing her hand down his bicep - simply because she couldn't help herself. "Draco, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it seems as though a pair of your knickers was on the run from the Aurors this morning."

He blinked at her. "Pardon?"

Ginny made a show of biting her lip and grimacing, "Your pants was tackled to the ground by a team of Aurors earlier this morning, when it refused to stop running laps around the fountain - the monogram was a dead giveaway that they were yours. In fact, I think it would be fair to say that Harry Potter has his hands down your pants today."

There was a long pause, in which she thought Percy might drop to the ground in order to cling to Draco's legs and beg his forgiveness. Draco smirked at her, slipping one hand around her waist and kissing her lightly on the lips. "I was wondering where those got to. Well played, Weasley; are you ready for lunch?"

"Let me get my purse," she said, and a moment later she took Draco's hand in hers and was pushing past a stunned Percy. "See you later," She told him with a wave.

When they reached the lifts, Draco slipped his arm around her waist again and pulled her against his side. "You are a menace."

"Percy wouldn't sign off on a memo for his favourite sister, so I had to improvise," she replied slyly, covering the hand tucked against her waist with her own. "Besides, turnabout is fair play."

"I'll make you pay for that one later."

She smiled at him, going on tip-toes to brush her lips against his. "I look forward to it."

**xxx**

**AN: **My eternal gratitude to Hannah Askance and idreamofdraco for their beta services, and for their absolutely invaluable advice while writing (and extending) this fic.

Thank you to everyone who voted for my fic in the challenge - I'm sorry the original version ended so abruptly, and I hope this version does it justice!


End file.
